Sherlock And The Box
by Cas Novak Winters
Summary: Sherlock and John wake up to find a large, strange box in their living room. WHO or WHAT could be in there...fun times ensue!


**A/N sadly don't own Sherlock…or John…or Mrs Hudson…or anyone actually from the Sherlock stories, they belong to their respective people, I just own my little OC Dalya ^^ please read :3 Ah, this is set after the Reichenbach Falls *sniff* *sniff* **

Sherlock and the Box

John was agitated.

Sherlock hadn't said anything about it, _nothing. _He hadn't said anything about glaring big box in the middle of the room, about 1 metre brightly wrapped in Christmas paper even though it was the middle of July.

"Sherlock, what is in-" he was cut off but Sherlock as he shushed him, glaring icily as he walked round the box, studying it intently. Five minutes later he cried out in frustration, flopping down on his well-worn leather chair. His gaze fixed on the box as if maybe, if he stared hard enough the strange box would unveil all its mysteries. John still didn't know how it had got there; it had been there when he had woken up, with Sherlock already at its side, a puzzled expression on his face, which was the first warning that John got.

"Sherlock, what is in that box?" John said warily. Sherlock looked up, grey-blue eyes stormy with barely restrained anger.

"I don't _know_ John!" he shouted jumping up and pacing. Suddenly there was a scraping sound and the both turned sharply to the box, seeing it squirm slightly.

"Sherlock?"

"John?"

They both spoke at the same time, slowly creeping up to the side of the box.

_BAM! _

John jumped back in surprise as the wrapping paper ripped as the box was torn open from the inside, cursing that he had left his gun in his room.

"SHERLOCK!" a voice practically squealed as a figure jumped gracefully out of the box and onto Sherlock's stunned form, latching on and laughing. John recovered from his shock quickly, now seeing that it was a young girl who was attached to his flat-mate. She had long curling black hair and was, from what he could tell about 20 years old.

"Ah…I should have known it was you Dalya" Sherlock managed to get out as she slowly constricted his lungs. She giggled like a little toddler then let him out of her bone crushing hug, springing lethally. She turned to John,

"Hello, my name is Dalya Charlotte Holmes, nice to meet you" John's eyes widened, Sherlock had a sister?! Now that he knew he could see the similarities clearly, she had sharp, angular cheek bones and piercing eyes, they were a deep midnight blue though, so different compared to her brothers grey-blue ones.

"I'm John, John Watson" He said, shaking her hand. Dalya grinned at him then turned back to her brother a smirk replacing the grin.

"I know who you are" she said then turned to her brother. "I totally fooled you! You couldn't deduce anything could you?" Sherlock only grunted walking off to sit down at the kitchen table, eyes focused on whatever he was studying under the luminous light of the microscopes lens. John sighed, smiling to himself. He knew Sherlock would sulk about for a good three hours now so he busied himself with making a new batch of tea for them all, even if Sherlock wouldn't drink his.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"So you live with Sherlock" Dalya said, it had been three hours and Sherlock had ran out muttering about getting sulphuric acid and what temperature it would have to drop to be frozen.

"Um…Yeah, I do" John said warily, he still didn't fully know her well enough to be comfortable, an old habit from his army days. She smiled softly.

"Thank you, I know he can be…impulsive, rude, impotent, reckless…well the list goes on and on" Johns eyebrows knitted together.

"Yeah but he can also be caring, he has his emotions as well, sociopath or not" He saw a flash of surprise in her eyes then a grin slowly spread across her heart shaped face.

"Oh, I see…interesting" she mused. Before John could ask what she meant Sherlock burst through the door, shouting like a madman.

"John, get your coat, we've got a case!" he cried, jumping over the coffee table and pulling John up, dragging him to the door.

"I'm coming!" shouted Dalya, jumping up and bounding out the door, Sherlock and John rushing after.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Just found it this morning, five thirty a.m., witness says he saw a woman running away." said Lestrade, as he walked Sherlock, John and Dalya towards the crime scene. John looked around, not seeing the body anywhere outside the old warehouse.

"So where's the body?" John asked confused. That's when he spotted the arm lying next to the large bin. "Ah, got it…" Sherlock strode, over inspecting the arm intensely.

"Who's that?" whispered Lestrade, nodding to Dalya who was wondering around looking at everything.

"That is Dalya Charlotte Holmes, Sherlock's sister" John whispered back, Lestrade's eyes widened looking back at Dalya who locked eyes with him and grinned, he blushed hurriedly looking away.

"John! Come here" shouted Sherlock. "Time of death or time of decapitation?" he asked. John looked closely, brow furrowing.

"I can't tell the end has been dipped in some sort of acid" He said.

"It's sulphuric acid freak" stated Anderson, a smirk on his face. So fast that no one really saw it, Dalya was in Anderson's face, a cold glare that all the Holmes siblings seemed to have fixed on him.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met, I'm Dalya Charlotte Holmes and that is my brother you're insulting" she hissed at Anderson. He chuckled nervously.

"Are you a consulting detective freak too?" he asked sarcastically, a small sinister smile appeared on her face.

"No I'm not a consulting detective, but just as Mycroft has his _minor_ position in the British government" she put emphasis on the minor, which everyone knew was a lie, that Mycroft practically _was_ the British government. "I hold a _minor_ position in the secret intelligence service or MI6 as people now call it." Anderson had paled dramatically, muttering something of an apology he stumbled away, red faced with embarrassment. Sherlock smirked at his sister and she grinned back. John looked wide eyed at Dalya.

"What's your position?" John asked, curiosity overtaking apprehension. Dalya smiled.

"Let's just say I'm head of the department that make people disappear" she said, an air on mystery shrouding her words.

"Sherlock?" John said, noticing the consulting detective's silence.

"It's not sulphuric acid its hydrofluoric acid, male in his mid-thirties, has a small child aged between three and five , wife is blond, he lives on Westminster bridge road ." He deduced. Lestrade scribbled the details down on a note pad and nodded in thanks, just as they were about to leave, Donovan strode round the corner, she froze for a minute and stared at Dalya then, to the surprise of about everyone she squealed, Dalya squealed as well running to meet her in the middle, they hugged for a moment laughing.

"Sally! You work here?" Dalya asked grinning from ear to ear. Donovan nodded, grinning as well.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you were working for the secret service" she cooed. Dalya smiled sheepishly.

"Err…I'm here for Sherlock, he's my brother" she explained, Donovan's eyes widened in horror and then she groaned a rueful smile working its way onto her face.

"I knew there was something weird about you, another bloody Holmes" she said.

"Um, guys don't want to break up this little scene but can you explain how you know each other?" asked John, Dalya grinned over at him.

"Sally was at uni with me, we shared dorm rooms" she said. "Many memories…" she trailed off, a mischievous expression on her face. Sherlock intercepted then.

"Right then, we should be going now Dalya, we have work to do" he stated, and with a dramatic swish of his long black coat he started to briskly walk off John hurriedly following, Dalya rolled her eyes,

"Always with the dramatic exits" she grumbled with a smile, she waved good bye to Donovan and turned to glare icily at the still frozen and shocked Anderson which had Donovan turning round a murderous expression on her face. Dalya turned the corner, a small devious smile tugging on her lips as she heard her old friend saying, "Anderson, what did you do?" very threateningly and Andersons stuttered reply.

Sherlock solved the case in ten minutes, it had been the wife, she had thought her husband was cheating on her -which he was- and killed him, disposing of the evidence by dousing him in hydrofluoric acid, only to be caught in the act of finishing him off she had ran away, leaving the arm in the alley.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Sherloooooock" Dalya moaned as she found a decapitated toe in the portion of chips she had been saving for the last day and a half for a nice snack. "Why is there a toe in my chips?"

"Experiment" was the baritones reply. John came into the small kitchen to make a cup of tea, sighing when he saw the toe sticking out of the mass of chips.

"You get used to it, at least he didn't put a selection of kidneys I your soup" he grumbled the memory still haunted him. Dalya scrunched up her face in mild disgust at the mental picture.

"What soup was it?"

"Tomato"

"Did you…?"

"Almost"

"Ah…eww"

"Yup"

"it was for a case John you really should get over it" Sherlock said nonchalantly from the living room where he was sprawled out on the couch in his dressing gown, his faithful sheet wrapped snugly around him. "Bored" he moaned, John stiffened, hand coming up to cover his eyes, he sighed. "Sherlock, you've just had a case, eat, sleep, go hibernate for a while , do whatever you geniuses do, just don't say that you're bored" he pleaded, Sherlock just turned to stare at him, a little challenge in his eyes.

"B-O-R-E-D, bored" he spelt out, drawing out the letters and word. John groaned, sitting down in his chair.

"Sherlock, I need to rest, go play with Dalya for a couple of hours" he suggested. Sherlock's eyes widened, gaze turning to Dalya who was now sitting with a cup of strong coffee. She laughed at his hopeful eyes. An idea came to her them, a slow grin spreading on her face.

"Let's all play hide and seek" she cried, jumping up and taking Sherlock and John's hands in both of hers. Sherlock groaned trying to pull away.

"I meant, give me a case, or let me solve MI6 coded files, _not_ hide and seek" he stated. Dalya just laughed.

"Come on Sherlock, it'll be fun, wont it John." She said. John looked dubiously at the two Holmes siblings.

"God, if it keeps him from shooting the wall, I think I can spare a few moments of sleep" he grumbled.

"Yay! It's settled then, right who wants to count first?"

"You should count first, it was your idea to play this tedious game" droned Sherlock. Dalya shrugged, waltzing gracefully over to the table, she sat down putting her head in her hands.

"1…2…3…4…5…" she stared, John ran out of the living room, Sherlock close on his heels,

"Sherlock, go find your own hiding place!" John whispered, already trying to close the cupboard door on Sherlock's face.

"No, she'll find me to quickly, its more logical that we stick together" he whispered back, jumping in just as Dalya shouted,

"Ready or not, here I come!" John rolled his eyes as he quietly closed the door, only a sliver of light slipping through under the door.

"Oi, Sherlock, up here" whispered John. Sherlock looked up to see John balanced on a ladder that led to what he presumed was the loft. Quickly and silently he clambered up the ladder, just seeing John slip under a sheet that was draped over a tall lamp. Sherlock looked around wildly for the most logical place to hide but then discarded the idea quickly, knowing that that was what his sister would think he would do. He padded round the small room, looking for any nooks to hide in; suddenly he saw a grating in the wall. 5 minutes later he had shimmied in and closed the grating back up in front of him, he could just see out of the dust covered grating. He heard John's breathing from the other side of the room although it was slightly muffled by the sheet.

"John, how long do you think until she finds us?" he said, startling the other man, he had almost forgotten Sherlock was in the same room as him, he had been so quiet.

"I don't know Sherlock, she's your sister" he said back, he heard the consulting detective sigh dramatically, but was silenced as he heard the cupboard door creak open slowly, John held his breath, just because he was a grown man doesn't mean he couldn't enjoy some childish games once in a while and hide and seek had been his favourite when he was a kid, he and Harry had always played it in the back garden in the summers.

Sherlock had also heard the slow creak of the door and was peering out of the grating curiously, seeing if his sister would see the trap door in the roof, his suspicions were confirmed when he heard the latch being turned and the ladders being slid down, he saw her jump up from the ladders onto the wooden floor, looking round curiously before looking behind the mirror that was rested against the wall, she made her way methodically through the room, laughing when she saw the sheet move slighting, with a flourish she swiped it away, leaving John to sigh, a smile on his face as he surrendered,

"You found me" he said, Dalya laughed, nodding like a little child.

"Where's Sherlock she whispered to him, John shrugged, curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"I don't know, I was under the sheet and didn't see where he went." Sherlock grinned, knowing that it would take them time to find him. He moved slightly, making himself more comfortable, but knocked up a fair amount of dust as he did, making his nose itch. _Oh dear_ he thought, feeling the sensation of a sneeze come over him, he put his hand over his mouth, muffling it slightly but John and Dalya still heard it in the quiet room. They both turned to look at the grating in the wall and grinned. John walked over pulling it off the wall easily leaving a very dusty, very rueful looking Sherlock to crawl out, moving cat-like out of the small space. Dalya laughed ruffling her big brothers hair, trying to get some of the dust and grime out of it.

"I wouldn't have expected you to hide in there Sherlock" she mused, he smiled slightly.

"That was the whole point" he said, John laughed, wiping some dust off the younger man's dressing gown, it came off in thick plumed making him cough and sneeze. They made their way back down to the living room where John plonked himself down on his armchair and promptly fell asleep, snoring lightly. Dalya settled herself down on the couch and Sherlock gently picked up his violin, he played how he felt and Dalya drifted off to sleep knowing that her big brother was happy, and that made her happy too.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Dalya Charlotte Holmes, you get in here right now" bellowed Mycroft as he sat on the couch in 221b Baker Street, Dalya came in rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Mycroft, its 3 in the morning" she moaned, stumbling over to sit on Sherlock's knee, he huffed trying to shake her off but she wouldn't be moved, John snickered from his armchair, finding the moment quite obscene, all the Holmes siblings turned to look at him and he fell silent, not liking the stared at all.

"Dalya, you were supposed to be back at work two days ago" Mycroft accused, She just sighed curling more into Sherlock who just looked uncomfortable now shifting, trying to get her to move off him.

"But I don't wanna go back, I wanna live here with Sherley" she whined. That's when Sherlock forcefully shoved her off. Glaring at her while John couldn't contain his laughter.

"You c-called him Sherley" he gasped between laughter, Dalya laughed sleepily along with him.

"Yup, because he's my biiiig brother and I can do that" she clarified. John came to the conclusion that she was still half asleep as she curled up on the carpet. Sherlock huffed indignantly, getting up to throw a blanket over her.

"How does she so that? She can literally fall asleep _anywhere_" he exclaimed. John looked at him dubiously.

"I'm sure she can't sleep anywhere Sherlock" he said, Sherlock just looked at him.

"She once fell asleep under water, then standing in a burning helicopter and then upside down in an air conditioning vent." He said. John looked at him shocked.

"H-how could she fall asleep in a _burning helicopter_ that's impossible!" he said.

"Not really" Came the reply from the bundle on the ground. "It just requires a great sense of gravity, balance and the ability to block out sound, noise and feeling" she explained, she then shuffled around a bit to get comfy and fell back asleep. Mycroft sighed, getting up.

"I expect you will be back at work in the next two days" he said over his shoulder at the blanket covered Dalya. She growled at him, mumbling her reply into the rug.

"Don't hold your breath"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

**A/N: The end! :3 hope you liked it, me and Dalya hope you review because reviews are like rainbows and sugar, one keeps me awake and the other is for Dalya to sleep on^^" she's sleeping on the roof of my mind palace now so please, for the sake of my sanity XD **

**See ya soon**

**-C.N.W**

**Cas Novak Winters**


End file.
